Bukan masalah
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Dia sadar ini bodoh, tapi mencintai seseorang memang sama dengan menjadi bodoh untuk orang itu. [3rd Project 26 #25]


Tiga lembar uang sepuluh ribuan dia berikan pada pria yang sudah tiga bulan terakhir ini menumpang hidup dan makan dengannya.

"Terima kasih, Zura."

"Hm, kali ini tolong jangan gunakan uang itu untuk hal tidak berguna lagi."

"Tidak, tenang saja."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**GINTAMA © SORACHI HIDEAKI**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?) **_

**Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Menjurus ke OOC.**

Katsura, Gintoki, Hijikata, Takasugi

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #25**_

_**I'm yours : Wallet**_

**Bukan masalah**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Gintoki berbohong lagi padanya dan Katsura hanya bisa diam. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia katakan, tidak ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan juga. Perasaan cintanya pada pria itu mengunci tubuh Katsura hingga tidak mampu mengambil tindakan apapun.

Dadanya sakit melihat pemandangan di depan, tapi disaat yang sama Katsura juga merasa cukup beruntung karena setelah malam terlewatkan, Gintoki pasti akan kembali ke tempatnya. Rasanya seperti masih ada sedikit harapan yang bisa Katsura taruhkan pada kesempatan kecil itu. Katsura cukup puas karena Gintoki mau memberinya kesempatan untuk tinggal bersama dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi bagian dalam hidup Gintoki.

"Hey, cepat ke sana. Kau harusnya marah pada orang itu, Zura."

Iya, memang seharusnya Katsura marah pada Gintoki. Katsura punya hak untuk marah dan memberikan beberapa pukulan pada wajah bodoh pria itu, tapi dirinya tidak pernah melakukan itu. Tidak sekalipun.

Tapi tidak masalah. Katsura tahu Gintoki membutuhnnya—membutuhkan uangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katsura berbalik, memunggungi pemandangan menyakitkan yang tadi Takasugi tunjukan padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kembali ke kantor, aku masih punya beberapa berkas yang belum selesai untuk rapat besok siang."

Katakan saja Katsura bodoh, tidak akan pernah bosan Katsura mengiyakan itu. Dia sadar ini bodoh, tapi mencintai seseorang memang sama dengan menjadi bodoh untuk orang itu. Telinganya tidak tuli, matanya tidak buta, mulutnya juga tidak bisu, tapi saat berhadapan dengan seberapa curang Gintoki padanya Katsura selalu menjadi tuna netra, tuna rungu dan tuna wicara.

Ini cara termudah yang Katsura pilih untuk hatinya yang tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Gintoki. Seberapa bodohnya itu menurut orang lain Katsura tidak perduli. Selama Gintoki masih akan kembali padanya, Katsura tidak masalah menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia. Selama Gintoki mau membiarkan Katsura menjadi bagian hidupnya, itu sudah cukup.

"Nah, Zura, berapa banyak uang yang kau berikan pada si bodoh itu?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya tiga puluh ribu."

"Tidak banyak katamu? Tapi kau lihat sendiri tadi, kan? Dengan uang yang kau berikan itu si bodoh itu bisa mengajak Hijikata tidur di hotel bersama."

"Biarkan saja."

Seberapa banyak uang yang dia berikan untuk Gintoki itu bukan masalah. Katsura memberi uang itu untuk mempertahakan keberadaan dirinya dalam hidup Gintoki. Katsura tidak mengambil pusing hal ini. Terlalu melelahkan untuk mendendam pada orang yang dicintai hanya karena uang yang sejak awal sudah ia jadikan umpan sekaligus kekang untuk mengurung Gintoki dalam apartemennya. Terlalu melelahkan juga untuk marah setiap kali merasa terkhianati, karena mau sekeras apapun Katsura berteriak Gintoki memang tidak akan pernah membalas cintanya.

Katsura cukup sadar diri, jadi tidak apa-apa.

Sekali lagi, selama Gintoki masih membutuhkannya, masih membutuhkan uangnya, Gintoki tidak akan meninggalkannya. Dan Katsura sudah cukup puas untuk hal itu.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Katakan, dari mana kau dapat uang untuk mengajakku ke hotel dan bayar makan malam tadi?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, sayang. Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang saja sekarang."

Hijikata mendorongnya untuk mundur. Kekasih kesayangannya itu mundur sedikit saat kembali duduk. Dengan gerak tangannya di memberi isyarat kalau Gintoki di larang mendekat."Jangan bilang kau minta pada Katsura lagi."

Gintoki memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya. Tidak ingin mengatakan apapun tentang temannya yang satu itu.

"Aku sudah bilang berulang kali sebelum ini, berhenti memperalat dia. Kasihan Katsura."

Yah, awalnya Gintoki juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi setelah tahu kalau keinginan Katsura itu jauh lebih sederhana dari banyangannya, sudah begitu Katsura juga tidak mengenal kata menyerah, Gintoki memilih untuk mempergunakannya. Toh, itu juga karena Katsura tidak keberatan, itu juga karena keinginan kawannya sendiri.

"Jangan kasihani dia, Hijikata."

Terlalu kejam rasanya untuk mengasihani orang bodoh yang mau memberikan uang dan tempat tinggalnya pada bajingan seperti Gintoki. Terlalu kejam rasanya untuk mengasihani cara Katsura karena uang yang dia terima dari Katsura adalah bukti cinta Katsura padanya.

"Kalau begitu berhenti menyusahkan dia. Kau masih bisa bekerja dan menghasilkan uang sendiri, kenapa sekarang kau lebih suka bergantung pada temanmu itu? Kau tidak merasa jahat?" Gintoki aham, jiwa keadilan Hijikata sebagai seorang berbicara sekarang. "Kalau kau tidak bisa membalas perasaannya jangan tinggal di sisinya. Kau hanya akan memberikan dia luka yang lebih dalam nanti."

Kalau boleh jujur, sudah sejak lama, sejak pertama kali Gintoki menyadari perasaan Katsura dirinya sudah merasa sebagai penjahat yang hanya bisa mencuri hari temannya tanpa bisa membalas perasaan cinta yang terus menerus dia terima. Sudah begitu Gintoki justru jatuh cinta pada Hijikata.

Tapi Gintoki tahu dirinya bukan penjahat—Katsura juga tidak akan menganggapnya seperti itu.

Memang Gintoki hanya bisa menerima cinta yang Katsura beri dalam bentuk materi, tidak bisa mengembalikannya atau memberikan imbalan lain yang kiranya setimpal, tapi Hijikata juga tidak tahu kalau perlakuan Gintoki pada Katsura selama ini saja sudah cukup. Kawan Gintoki itu sudah sangat bahagia hanya dengan menyambut Gintoki saat pulang menjelang fajar kemudian menyibukan diri dengan membuat makanan untuk sarapan dengan Gintoki sebelum akhirnya pamit berangkat kerja—sebelum itu dia tidak lupa untuk memberikan uang saku pada Gintoki yang seharian mungkin hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai di depan televisi.

Bukan mau Gintoki untuk tetap tinggal, tapi Gintoki juga tidak ingin meninggalkan surga dunia di depan matanya.

"Dan ... aku pikir aku sudah bilang berulang kali padamu; kalau kau tidak punya uang jangan ajak aku keluar atau menginap di manapun. Kau ingat itu, kan?"

"Tapi sekarang aku punya."

"Iya, kau punya dan uang yang kau bawa itu bukan uangmu. Kau dapat dari temanmu yang kau manfaatkan perasaannya."

"Tidak. Kau salah." Hijikata hanya tidak mengerti.

Gintoki tidak pernah memanfaatkan perasaan Katsura. Gintoki hanya tinggal bersama Katsura karena kawannya itu menawarkan surga dunia padanya.

Bukan salah Gintoki kalau ingin menikmati surga dunia itu, kan?

Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya menjadi jahat untuk menyenangkan seseorang, kan?

Hubungan Gintoki dan Katsura adalah bentuk nyata dari praktik simbiosis mutualisme—mereka saling membutuhkan; Gintoki membutuhkan uang Katsura dan Katsura membutuhkan kehadiran Gintoki dalam hidupnya.

"Aku bukan orang kejam yang hanya memanfaatkan perasaan temanku sendiri, Hijikata."

"Kalau begitu jauhi Katsura."

"Aku tidak bisa." Tidak masalah ornag lain menganggapnya sebagai benalu dalam hidup Katsura, Gintoki tidak perduli. Dirinya dan Katsura yang paling tahu kalau semua itu tidak benar. Tapi berbeda untuk kekasihnya ini, Gintoki ingin membuat Hijikata mengerti. "Kalau aku pergi Zura justru menderita, dan aku tidak ingin teman baikku menderita. Jadi mengertilah, Hijikata."

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti! Kalian terlalu aneh untuk dipahami."

"Tidak apa-apa kau menganggap kami aneh. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau belum bisa mengerti sekarang. Tapi jangan kasihani Zura, jangan katakan aku penjahat yang memanfaatkan perasaan temanku untuk hidup, kami tidak seperti yang kau dan orang-orang pikirkan."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**22/02/2020 22:20**

Yeah, kayanya aku kali nulis GinHijiZura itu selalu bikin Zura jadi pihak yang bodoh, ya? Maaf, kebiasaan karena sosok Zura itu udah tergambar bodoh di dalam lubuk hatiku terdalam/plak! Apaan sih?!

Maaf-maaf, serius buat kalian yang suka Zura juga. Aku cinta Zura, kok. Tapi emang hobi menyiksa dia juga. Hehehe~

Jadi semoga kalian suka juga ya—nyiksa zuranya.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
